A Minute Can Change It All
by Starry Infinities
Summary: Harry arrives a few minutes earlier to catch the train to Hogwarts. But instead of meeting Ron and the Weasleys, he runs into Draco and his father. How will this affect the story?


_**Hello!**_

_**My name is Nia and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. That's a lie actually, the first that I have written by myself and actually published. Soooo... This is a 'what if?' story, where Harry meets the Malfoy's at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, rather than the Weasley's. I hope you enjoy it. I know the chapter is quite short, but hopefully you will still enjoy reading it :). Please leave a review, telling me your though on the story and how I can improve. Shout out to the amazing Iron Man the Author who went over this for me, you should read his stories!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter,**_

_**Nia xxx**_

* * *

**"Well,** there you are, boy. Platform nine, platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Uncle Vernon chuckled. He had waited to say this cruel joke to his nephew ever since Harry had told him about catching a train from Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was a load of nonsense in the Dursley's' minds.

Sadly, Uncle Vernon was quite right. Harry's eyes flicked from one side of the pillar in King Cross Station to the other. There was a number nine at one side, and a ten at the other, nothing in between.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon, sarcastically of course, with a nasty smile plastered across his ugly fat face. He left without another word. Harry turned around just on time to see the Dursley's leave, prefect. They had purposely left Harry alone. What would he do now?

Quite a few people were giving him strange looks, probably because of Hedwig. It was unusual to carry an owl around a train station in broad daylight. Harry didn't know what to do; he'd have to ask someone where the platform was.

Just before Harry asked one of the people sitting on a bench near him, the eleven year old overheard a boy with white blonde hair talking to a person, who Harry assumed was his father.

"Hurry up, Draco!" The older man shouted at the child, "You don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts do you?" He spat.

"Coming dad," Draco replied, frantically trying to chase after his father, who was striding down the platform very quickly.

They knew where to go, which seemed promising. Harry chased after the family, trying not to be noticed.

At the worst possible moment, Hedwig decided to wake up. She was obviously a little surprised to be in a busy train station, who wouldn't be? The owl suddenly made a loud hooting noise, causing the father to turn around, along with many other people nearby, tossing his long black robes.

"Are you following us?" He asked, trying to appear very smart.

Harry was worried; he didn't know what to do. This man was one of the first wizards he had met, and he had embarrassed himself so quickly. Harry rubbed his forehead in thought, it was a habit he had always had. He pushed a few strands of his dark brown hair up, accidentally revealing his scar.

"Oh, I've heard about you, Harry Potter, isn't it?" The man asked, putting his long blonde hair behind his ears. He suddenly seemed a lot friendlier.

"Yes," Harry feebly replied, he was thankful that this strange man suddenly seemed so helpful, but was annoyed at himself for showing his scar.

"Well, I am Lucius Malfoy," he told Harry, "and this is my son, Draco, he is also starting first year. I'm sure you two will be great friends," Lucius added, putting emphasis on the word 'sure'.

Draco smirked at Harry; the boy had a nasty face, but somehow gave off a welcoming vibe.

"Draco Malfoy, at your service, Potter," he said, smoothly.

Harry didn't know how to reply, he couldn't even decide if he liked Draco, but so far this was his only chance at a friendship.

"Well, you boys better hurry up, I see some Weasley's approaching. I don't want either of you fine children to be intoxicated by such a family," Lucius Malfoy said, obvious disgust in his voice.

"Is one of them going to be in my year, father?" Draco asked, shuddering as he did so.

"Sadly yes, a child called Ronald, avoid him at all costs, Draco," Lucius told his child, sighing in annoyance.

"Well, we better get going before they catch us," Draco smirked, suddenly sprinting in the direction of the wall.

Harry looked at the boy as if he was a maniac. However, Draco seemed to run right through the wall, it was magic. He stared in awe for a few seconds, amazed at what some simply magic could do.

"Go on, follow my son's fine example, just run straight into the wall. You will come out the other side, so don't bother worrying," Lucius told Harry, strangely seeming encouraging.

Harry gripped the handle of his trolley. He sprinted straight at the wall, pushing the weight before him as fast as he could. He closed his eyes, as he got closer to the wall.

After a few seconds, Harry knew he should have crashed. He opened his eyes.

"Nice job, Potter," Draco Malfoy congratulated him.

"You too, Malfoy," Harry replied, snorting as he copied his newly found friend.

"Come on, Potter, we better get some seats already," Draco said to Harry, before he even had a chance to look at his surroundings.

"Is your dad not coming through?" Harry asked, he had expected Lucius to.

"No!" Draco exclaimed in laughter. He shook his head, his hand on the top of his scalp.

"Oh, okay," Harry muttered, he must have sounded completely stupid. However, Harry was still curious as to why Draco's father would not come to the platform, but he didn't dare ask again.

The two boys left their bags off for the journey, only bringing their pets and some money onto the actual train with them. Both of them had an owl; Harry's being Hedwig, and Draco had an Eagle Owl that he had named Sniper.

They walked along the first year carriage. Usually, a student would sit with their house, but the first years had not been sorted yet, so they had a carriage to themselves.

"What house are you doing to be in?" Draco asked Harry, flicking his neat blonde hair.

"I don't know, I grew up with Muggles, remember?" Harry replied. He had quickly adapted to the magical language, especially with Draco by his side.

"Oh yes, poor you. Well, I'm going to be in Slytherin. They only accept the best of the best. I don't know what I would do if I was in Hufflepuff, it would be an embarrassment. My father said the 'leftover' pupils get plonked in there, even though they say it is for the kind," Draco scoffed. "I would hate to be in Gryffindor. They say it is for they brave, but we all really know it has been taken over by the Weasley's, it apparently used to be decent, but I wouldn't want to be in a house full of orangutans like them. I'm sure you wouldn't want to either. Your parents were Gryffindors, but I'm sure you can do better than them and get into Slytherin; it is only for the finest pupils. Ravenclaw is slightly decent. I mean, they only do accept clever students. But Slytherin is undoubtedly the best in my opinion," Malfoy finished, sighing.

"It sounds like it would be an honour to get into Slytherin," Harry said, smiling. Malfoy really made it seem like it.

"It has been an awfully long time since one of my relatives missed out on being in Slytherin, so I am certain I will make the cut," Draco boasted, surrounded by and aura of confidence.

"That's lucky for you," Harry replied, slightly jealous of Draco. But Harry could make the cut too if he tried.

* * *

Harry and Draco were practically buried beneath the sweets they had bought from the cart. The Malfoy family was ridiculously rich, and the finest food had been reserved for their son, and Draco had sent them to fetch another meal for Harry to enjoy. The two of them then bought all the sweets from the cart, there were too many to count, but Draco had to make sure Harry tried all of the finest magical food on offer.

"Draco!" A voice came from outside the cabin. Twp fat boys stood there. Chocolate was smeared accord both if their chubby faces, and neither was at all attractive.

"Oh, Crabbe, Goyle, can't your see I have met a new friend?" Draco asked, laughing at the two boys.

"Hello," One of the two said, nodding towards Harry.

"You don't get it do you?" Malfoy asked them. He snorted with laughter, and then popped an every flavour bean into his mouth.

The two boys stood silently, looking at each other in confusion, neither knew what Draco was on about.

"You see boys, you two worship me. I don't need worshiped. I can do far better than either of you, which is why I have decided to sit here, rather than with my old friends," Draco told them.

Crabbe and Goyle still looked confused, neither of the unintelligent boys knew what Draco meant.

"It means, you two aren't my friends anymore, now that I have Harry," Draco snapped at them, "Now move along, I don't need you in my presence anymore."

Harry didn't know if he was shocked or honored by this. Draco had seemed to have left his friends for Harry, but he had been awfully mean bout if. At least Harry knew that Malfoy would be loyal to him, or would he?

* * *

_**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that. A bit of feedback and I will continue this story. I hope you all like it. Please leave a little review :)**_


End file.
